Come little children MFB style
by Lyra Heartstrings
Summary: Yu was sick and weak in his hospital bed. However, he was hypothesized by a song that changed his life forever... (ONE-SHOT STORY) Based on "Children of the Night" music video


Come little children MFB style

_I have been inspired by this song, as it is used in a movie where some character (I don't know who) uses this song to hypothesize little children. So, I decided to use Yu! He's a kid, right? I based this story of "Children of the night" Music video._

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the song "Come little Children"! And this is NOT a crossover story!**

Yu's eyelids gingerly fluttered open. He felt so weak and tired, and tried not to move as he felt wires attached to his arms and body. He tried to adjust to the darknesss. The first thing he saw Tsubassa sleeping at a bed next to his. Soon he realized that he was not lying at an ordinary bed. Tsubassa was lying at a hospital bed. This could only mean one thing - Yu and Tsubassa were in a hospital.

Yu was shocked at first, trying to recall memories before he came here, maybe he could find the reason why he was hospitalized. However, his mind was blank and he could not recall anything,

Nothing.

Yu moaned in defeat. His breath could be seen condensing on his oxygen mask that was covering on his mouth and nose. He shifted his body slightly to face the window. The faint moonlight illuminated the hospital ward. As the curtain was left open, he could see the moon from the distance, right at the middle of the black, jeweled sky.

Suddenly, Yu's sharp ears could detect a beautiful, yet creepy female voice. He could not make up what she was saying. Yu pricked up his ears and tried to detect the voice again.

Alas, he could hear it! She was singing a lovely and calm song. It echoed through the hospital ward. It would be creepy to anybody else, but to Yu, he felt his mind was at ease. For once in his life he never felt peace like this before. He really felt like listening to the song for as long as he lived, for he knew that it could give him so much peace.

_Come Little Children, _

_I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadows….._

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted up from his bed, detaching the wires and oxygen mask. As if a force was drawing him somewhere. The fore was really gentle, Yu felt like as if he was being wrapped up in a soft, warm pair of arms.

_Follow Sweet Children, _

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And Passions_

Yu found himself floating from his bed and straight to the window! He shut his emerald eyes closed, waiting for the impact. However, he** passed **through the windowand out of the hospital. Yu also realized that he was not wearing a hospital gown anymore. He was wearing his usual outfit. Curiosity got the better of him as he swung his head left and right to see who was that lady who sung the song.

Yu soon spotted a young lady that was standing at the top of the hospital roof. She had long hair, fair skin and wore a very long, delicate white lilac dress that covered her feet.

Yu felt very confused at first, but soon that thought was off his mind as he continued to listen silently to the lady's singing.

_Hush Now Dear Children,_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children _

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And The Quiet_

Suddenly, she opened her snow white wings from her back. She soon flew high up in the air, and then looked down. Yu copied her actions by looking and floating in midair. He gasped in shock.

There were other young children were hovering in midair and flew up into the sky! The lady smiled sweetly as she continued her song by wooing. Yu felt that he was being pulled by the gentle force. He soon spread his arms and relaxed his body. He strangest thing was, he felt so….. peaceful .

Yu smiled in glee as he floated past the cities of USA and floated higher to the clouds. They were so high up that he could see the stars clearly form here. He really enjoyed floating in the air and touching the clouds. Yu felt that all his troubles washed away from his body and to empty space.

He floated near the lady, who smiled sweetly at him and nuzzled his head and continued singing.

_Come Little Children _

_I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

*At Ginga and his friends hotel*

Ginga gingerly rubbed his tired eyes and sat straight up on his bed. He looked up at the night sky.

He swore that he could spot a young lady and a boy's shadow floating in the dark sky.


End file.
